We're not going home
by the-leather-jacket
Summary: Jeremy takes Katherine away to protect her from Silas. When Damon tells him to go back, Katherine knows for sure that she will die. What happens next, nobody ever imagines.


**I don't ship Jeremy and Katherine and never did, but in 5x01 in that scene with both of them in the car, made me thought that they would be a great couple if there was any chance for them to be together. I don't like this fanfic very much, but I would love to hear your opinion!**

* * *

"Where are we going?", Katherine asked. "Are you deaf? I said, where are we going?"

Jeremy didn't even look at her. He was paying attention to the road ahead, completely ignoring her. She was very annoyed by his behavior and this whole human thing. If she was a vampire, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him all over again. But now she was powerless. Weak and scared of everything.

His phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker. Katherine rolled her eyes and waited as patiently as she could for the conversation to be over, until Damon said something that she didn't expect.

"Turn around. Bring her back", he said through the phone.

"What? No!" Katherine yelled with the panic obvious in her hoarse voice.

In that moment, she was terrified and more scared for her precious human life than before. Having people, enemies she didn't know she had, chasing her was nothing compared to what Jeremy was about to do. _Hand her over to Silas._

The young boy drove the car to one side of the empty, dark road and stopped. Katherine frowned, trying to understand, her lips slightly shaking. "What's going on, little Gilbert? Changed your mind?" she said sarcastically. That was the only thing humanity didn't take from her. That was her self-defense now. "Aren't you going to give me to Silas? Or just sit here and be a coward?" she asked him, already working a plan in her head in case he really did take her back.

Jeremy looked at her, his eyes flickering. Her face had taken a playful and at the same time a pissed expression. She was about to say something, when he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. A deep, hard kiss. He raised one hand to touch her face, but caressed her hair instead. "See? I'm not a coward".

The girl was more than surprised; a big question mark was painted on her face. Did Jeremy Gilbert had a thing for her? Her heart was beating faster and faster every second. It was a feeling she had last experienced thousand years ago before she became a vampire. She remembered how madly in love she was with Elijah and she smiled, a tiny one. "Why did you do that?" she asked trying to maintain her self-control.

He opened the door and got out without saying a word. She did the same. "This is really…difficult to say", he said stammering.

"If you decide to talk, let me know", she said heading to the car, sounding a little bit disappointed. Before she made one more step, he touched her arm. "I know you understand. You're smart", he said.

"Thank you. People should say that more often", she said acting charming.

"I think _I'm in love with you_", he said with a whisper.

Katherine turned her gaze away. She couldn't look at him and she didn't know why. A weird mix of a dozen feelings made her want to vomit. But not really.

She pushed him close to her to the point she could feel his breath on her lips. She was looking at him now, a fire burning inside her, a passion that needed a way out. Katherine opened her mouth and Jeremy holding her head in his hands, kissed her again more violently this time. It was not violent, though. It was the passion and the hungry love they had for each other, but never knew it existed or that it could actually happen. The naive little Gilbert with the manipulative Petrova.

"I wanted you for so long, Jeremy", she said breaking the kiss for a few seconds. She wondered if the feelings she had for Elena's brother were heightened because of her humanity, but then she realized she had no idea if something like that was possible for the vampires that turned into humans. "It was painful to watch you kissing and loving other girls other than me. It was very painful to pretend I wanted Stefan or Damon just to cover the fact that all I ever desired was you".

"I don't care about anyone else. If I am with you, I'm completely fine", he said smiling. Katherine passed her hand through his dark brown hair, relieved like someone had taken a big weight off her shoulders.

"I want you to know that if anybody tries to hurt you or take you away from me, I will kill them before they even blink", she said with a strong determination coming out of her voice.

"You're not a vampire anymore", he reminded her watching carefully her reaction. "Don't forget it or you'll get yourself killed, instead".

"Please. _I'm Katherine Pierce_", she smirked and went for one more kiss before they go.


End file.
